


Busy Night

by SoGetThis (FindTheWordsToSay)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Hunters, Brother/Sister bonding, F/M, Gen, M/M, older brother!jack, overprotective dads are overprotective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 16:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15271674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindTheWordsToSay/pseuds/SoGetThis
Summary: If you ask Lizzy, Dad and Pop's main goal is to completely ruin her life.





	Busy Night

“Dad-!”

“’Dad’ nothing. You are giving me your phone, and going up to your room this instant, young lady. You’re grounded for a month.” Dean cuts Lizzy off before she can even open her mouth again, “and I don't want to hear your bullcrap excuses.”

With a furrowed brow, she turns to her other father, “Pop, it was only an hour. This is totally unfair!”

“You heard him. Go to your room. We will talk tomorrow.”

“Talk tomorrow,” She grumbles. “What for? You don't ever listen to me. How about I just leave?!” The irate sixteen year old turns again and walks right back out of the house grumbling to herself. She ignores her fathers hollering after her as she runs. For once, she's glad her brother lives only four blocks away.  
—  
Jack doesn’t know what wakes him, at first. Rolling onto his back, he reached out for his cell phone. Squinted eyes read 2:13am then he hears the noise - incessant knocking on his apartment door. Who the hell could be here at this time? With his eyes half closed, Jack stumbled his way to the front door, looking through the peep hole. He jolts and opens the door quickly.

“Lizzy, what are you doing here at this time?” He regrets asking as soon as she opens her mouth. Whatever it is can’t be good - judging by her red face and rolled fists. He knew she’d never shut up about it and would probably go into way too much detail. _It’s only 2am for heaven’s sake, what did I do to deserve this punishment?._

Lizzy shoulders her way in and plops on his couch languidly taking over most of the space. She takes a deep breath but it does nothing to calm her. “I was going to go to Uncle Sam’s but he’s always on their side and there’s no way in hell I’m staying home. Figured you were next best. It’s just - what makes them think they can control my life?”

Covering a snort with a fake cough Jack sits by her feet. “They’re our parents, Liz; controlling your life is just what they do when you’re sixteen. “

“Oh, bullshit. I can’t get away with half the shit you did when you were my age. Look, all I did was come home one teensy-tiny hour past curfew. I even called them when Nathan was driving me home to let them know I was okay. And guess what? They’re grounding me. _For a month?_ No.”

“Wow, not an entire month, whatever shall you do?” He dodges the kick she send his way, but realizes he got her to chuckle and relax a bit. “Wait… you said Nathan was driving you home?”

“Yeah but it honestly wasn’t his fault he we were late-”

“No, Lizzy. Listen. I have a very very strong feeling Dad and Pop aren’t that mad about you being late. They’re just using it as an excuse.”

“What do you mean?”

Jack’s gotten up now, to the kitchen to grab them snacks. This might be a longer conversation than expected. “I mean… that it’s Dad and Pop. And you were out with a boy. They’re worried about you being out there having sex.” He throws a bag of chips at her before sitting back down. “Which... you aren’t having sex, right?”

“Ohhh. Oh. Um. Well….yeah I am.” Pink tints her cheeks but her hands slowly ball up into fists again. “And now you agree with them” She rolls her brown eyes. 

“Hey, I don’t agree with them. I wouldn’t be a cool older brother if I did. Look, a month is a bit much for your offense. And… I know you don’t wanna talk about this but you are being safe right? You haven’t been pressured into doing something you don’t want to?”

“Oh, my god. Please, stop.” She covers her face with clammy hands, “Yes, I’m being safe. And no, I’m not being pressured. I’m totally capable of making my own choices.”

“I know you are. Just…gotta make sure I don’t have to kick any asses. Especially since you and our dads seem to be having communication problems.”

“They’re the ones with the pro-”

As if on cue, Hey Jude rings out; Dad’s ringtone on Jack’s cell. With an exaggerated huff, Lizzy slams her head back on couch. Jack just shakes his head before he answers.

“Hello…yeah. Dad. Dad. Dad! She’s here. Yeah she’s fine… Come on. Just let her stay the night. I’ll take her home tomorrow… Hey before you go just. Just think about how you only grounded me for a week the first time I broke curfew.” He laughs at her scandalized face. “Think about it is all I’m saying. The double standards are strong, she has every right to be pissed off right now. Sure, Dad. Bye”

“A week?! Unbelievable.” She shrieks.

“Watch your tone, I definitely just got your sentence lowered.” Using the pillow near by he slams it into her side, hearing her smile behind curse words. “Go to sleep, Monkey. I have a feeling tomorrows gonna be a long day for you.”

"Goodnight, butt head."

—  
Jack drops Lizzy off in the morning after a hefty breakfast at a nearby diner. 

“Thanks for last night.”

“Hey, I'm here anytime you need me. One call away, okay? If it's Dad or that punk Nathan or if you need me to pick you up from a party. It’s my job as older brother.”

“Yeah, yeah… ‘coolest older brother,’” She mocks his voice, stepping out of his car. Lizzy takes a deep breath before walking up the driveway to her home. Time to face the wrath of Dad and withstand the silent treatment from Pop.


End file.
